Birthday Party
by XocoW
Summary: The Peacock and Lotus Saint has their first birthday after the Gods gave them their lives back. Agora enjoys it without problem, but he can't say the same from Shiva. LITTLE "DRABBLE" FOR AGORA AND SHIVA'S BIRTHDAY.
1. Birthday Party

.

.

 **All characters belong to Masami Kurumada / Toei Animation**

Little gift I wanted to do for Shiva and Agora (my hc is they share their birhday the September 15th) but school and more happened. Anyway, here is. It is short with four chapters and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The lights that were illuminating the manor were enough to even show the beautiful gardens.

A lot of people wanted to see them in person because the rumours said that, once everything was in peace in the Sanctuary after the Holy War, Saori Kido asked to one of his Golden Saint to fix it and do whatever he would like with it. Now the curiosity was big and so many of the guests were passing slowly in front of the big and beautiful windows that lead to them. But two of them were there, standing at side of one of the columns. Lyra Orphée was seeing them from the window and smiled to poke Sorrento's shoulder.

"Aren't those beautiful?" he said to his not so new friend. "I must admit the Pisces Saint did a great job, don't you think so?"

"Indeed." Sorrento said letting his violet eyes get amazed with the few things he could see. "Is that a fountain?"

"Yes, it is. I heard Aphrodite used one of the Female Saints as a model."

"Does he know how to sculpt?"

"Of course not." Orphée said pointing other statue in other direction. "The fountain and that other one was made by the Gemini Saint." He laughed. "You know, the brother of your friend Kanon."

"Oh, yes. Well, then indeed those Saints have interesting hobbies." Sorrento then realized something. "Sorry, I always forget that you…"

"It is ok, my friend." Orphée placed his hand over Sorrento' shoulder. "Before I got hurt when Agora told me that my love for the music was just a hobby, but then I realized it is more. It isn't like Saga knowing sculpture, it is more like Aphrodite knowing about flowers. Looks like a hobby but is an important point in our lives to be the warriors we are."

"And because you pass the exam for the music school!"

Both, the Saint and the Marine, turned knowing that voice. Orphée smiled knowing that was true and Sorrento then just pushed him softly, and now both smiled to his friend.

* * *

Lotus Agora was holding a glass of wine that offered to the Lyra Saint, and was indeed funny to see that the wine had the same colour than Agora's shirt. But mixed it very well with his black pants and blue shoes, those were almost as black as his pants.

"Well, say whatever you want, Agora." Orphée said. "But today we aren't here to celebrate me, we are here to celebrate your birthday."

"I'm just happy for you, friend."

Sorrento saw them with a big smile. He couldn't forget the day when the Gods decided to forgive the life of the innocent people who dies because their fights. Some people in Asgard, other in the Poseidon's temple and some other in the Sanctuary had a second opportunity. Even the same Lyra Orphée had it. Thanks to this, Agora and he became good friends that were united for the love of the music; Orphée knew how to play the lyre, that was known, but no one but Shaka knew that Agora liked to play the sitar in his free times. Then was the fact that Andromeda Shun and Sorrento were now friends, and one day he visited the Sanctuary and found Lyra Orphée playing. Since then they began a friendship too and that's how Sorrento finished meeting Agora from some weeks ago.

Even if the Siren Marine was there because the birthday of his friend, and because Orphée didn't want to go alone, he knew was a "double" birthday party. Lotus Agora and Peacock Shiva had the great and absurd coincidence of share not just the same master but the same day from their birth. The only difference was the one year gap they had. That's why the manor was somehow full of different guest. Some Silver Saints that were friends of Agora, some other normal people from Rodorio he appreciate and some other female Saints that were friends of Shiva. But even like that, they felt someone wasn't there.

"Hey, Sorrento." Agora took his attention seeing how he was seeing around. "Is everything ok? Do you need something?"

"No, don't worry, Agora." He answered. "I was just a bit curious…" he didn't know if was rude or not to ask.

"What?" the Lotus Saint said, almost like if he felt how Sorrento needed to ask something.

"I hadn't meet your sister yet. You said she was here, doesn't she?"

"Is she?" Agora asked to himself to then realize it. "Oh, that." His laugh was strong but somehow warmly. "I'm sorry, I think I did a little mistake." Sorrento didn't quite understood, not even Orphée. "I have a sister who lives in India, I will go to visit her soon so I asked her not to come. She has a family to take care of."

"And… then…" Orphée was now curious too.

In the moment Agora was almost answering, some people began to move fast to the entrance of the manor. Those three decided to do the same feeling the cosmos that was entering. Orphée and Agora made a reverence like big part of the guest there, even Sorrento felt like doing it. The owner of the manor and the reincarnation of Athena was entering alongside Shun and Seiya. At her backs were Shiryu and Shunrei. The moment her Saints did that, she just sighed and looked a bit stoic.

After the war, after fix all and after taking all the responsibilities, Saori accepted be the Goddess those warriors needed and wanted. But even so, she was kind of tired that anywhere she went if there was a Saint from her order or even a Marina, the ones who respect her now because she was the one who asked for their lives, they will kneel down as she was a queen.

All the saints were on their knees, some people from Rodorio were too. Shunrei and Shiryu moved slowly to one side because didn't like that and Shun was blushing as didn't know what to do. But Seiya was enjoying that as it was for him.

"That's not fair!"

In the moment that voice sounded, everyone became stone. Oh, indeed they knew that voice. But not everyone was like that, Saori was still serious and just led her eyes to see that persons, even so with a joy inside her chest and wanted to smile.

Peacock Shiva was in the stairs of the manor, he was talking to someone, a very pretty girl from Rodorio. But even so, Shiva was wearing more beautiful make up than her and was holding a glass of juice in his hand that vie to her. He was faking an angry face and moved fast making his high heels sounded along every step. Shiva smiled and placed his hands over his hips when was in front of Saori. The Andromeda Saint sighed and give a step backwards and Seiya decided to do the same.

"What's not fair, Shiva?" Saori asked to let a smile go.

The reincarnation of the Goddess was wearing a white dress with some purple laces, and Shiva was wearing a blue shirt and some jeans. Indeed, everyone could see those jeans were meant to be for woman and not for men, but he didn't care. After all, he was a woman too.

"It is my birthday. If they are going to kneel down for someone, should be because me."

Saori nodded.

"I do agree. Take this reverence for you then."

"Oh, I do." He then turned to see some saints that were trying to don't swear or even laugh. "You can go up, please. In five or ten minutes you can kneel down again."

All the Saints rose up their heads and saw each other. Was he playing? Who did he think he was not kneeling down in front of their Goddess? Was Saori being serious? Even some of the Saints saw to Seiya or to Shun, but finished looking to the owner of the manor.

"You heard her, you can go up." She said finally in a serious manner.

The Saints didn't wait to do it, and the voiced began to be heard. Some Female Saints, as June and Shaina, laughed knowing how was Shiva, some other Silver Saints did the same because couldn't believe how weird was this Shaka' student.

"I thought you would never come to your own house, bitch." Shiva said coming close to held Saori's hands.

"As you said, it is my own house. And, it is your birthday, bitch." Saori answered with a smile. "I needed to come and make sure your ego doesn't rise as your age."

"Are you calling me old?"

"Don't get angry, Shiva. Wrinkles are hard to remove."

They both then laughed. Some saints, even Shun and Seiya, were impressed to see that. Their Goddess was a human and some of them forget it so easy. That's why Saori was so happy being Shiva's friend. He didn't believe in any god, he didn't like to know someone younger than him was even more powerful and, after all, their egos were big enough to crash and don't hurt themselves.


	2. The Phoenix

.

.

.

.

The party kept going as Saori organized. After some minutes talking with sweet music in the background, Shiva was still very close to the door.

The Peacock Saint was talking with everyone he knew and sometimes passing alongside Agora to hug him, a signal for the Lotus Saint that his companion wasn't good as he looked like. But he didn't was the one who asked why he was so interested in the front door, was Shaina who decided to do it. Shiva turned to see her and see how Seiya and Marin were there too. At his other side was June and Shun talking with Shunrei and Saori.

"What do you mean?" Shiva asked.

"Well, you are even more interested in see the door than being in your own party." Marin said in the end.

"And let me tell you, your party is delicious." Seiya was eating some cookies with cheese.

"It is nothing, I just want to see the people arriving with my gifts."

"Don't forget is Agora's birthday too." Saori said pushing her a bit. "Not all the gifts are yours."

"Ah, please, bitch. Everyone knows Agora doesn't mind about that. All those for sure are mine. I can bet it."

"You are like a little girl in her birthday." Shaina smiled. "You just need a ridiculous princess dress and a tiara."

"The one with the ridiculous dress is Saori."

"And you have the tiara!"

In that instant, Saori placed a pink tiara over Shiva's head. He was a bit astonished but then smiled and fix it over his head to then drink some more juice from his glass.

* * *

"Great, we both can be princess." Shiva saw Saori from feet to head, even if she was giving her not the back but wasn't either in front, just at his side. "Well, you are the princess, I'm the Queen here."

But again, like if it was a new game, someone surprised the Peacock Saint and hug him very close. Agora smiled as he hugged Shiva.

"Yes, you are the queen tonight." He then saw the other ones. "Do you mind if I take her some minutes with me?"

Her friends didn't mind, so Shiva moved alongside Agora were Orphée and Sorrento were. Orphée give a step backward and Sorrento just blushed. She was precious, beautiful indeed… but didn't look totally like a woman. He didn't realized this till later, very later.

"Sorrento, I want to present you someone." Agora held her close. "She is my sister."

Shiva smiled sincerely to then turn to see Agora's friend. He was still with his lips open and blushing but Shiva just laughed and give her hand. Sorrento, being a very respectful person, took his hand and kissed it.

"Sorrento, Siren Marine." He said smiling. "It is a pleasure know such a pretty lady."

"Such a gentleman." Shiva smiled to then come close to Orphée and kiss his cheek. "Why don't you say hello to me in the same way?"

"I do accept your decision to be whatever you want to be, Peacock, so please accept my decision that I don't want to trait you like a woman. And please… personal space."

In that moment Sorrento realized it. He was in blank and didn't know what to say. Shiva laughed a bit and moved at Agora' side.

"Anyway…"

"But happy birthday, Shiva." Orphée smiled and held his hand to kiss it. "I wish you and your brother many more."

In that moment, Agora knew what those eyes meant in Shiva. She always reacted in the same way; shocked because someone was showing some real kindness towards her. She just smiled to Orphée and nodded to say thanks in his way. But again, she turned to see the doors open.

Now Agora couldn't let that pass.

"Would you excuse us?" he held Shiva's hand and move towards the window.

Sorrento and Orphée were alone now. Sorrento was shocked still and just turned to see Orphée, who smiled widely.

"He is so pretty."

"Nah, if we put make up in you and some girly clothes you will be in his club too."

Meanwhile, Shiva and Agora was talking in their native language. He was asking to his sister why was so weird, why seeing always the door and even looking for his hugs every certain time. He knew Shiva loved him as the brothers there were, but showing that love in public so often was weird in the Peacock Saint.

The best liar decided to say she was ok, that was nothing. She gave the same excuse than before, but Agora was serious and knew all those little details that Shiva couldn't hide when lying. Something he learned after so long time together.

"What happens, sister?" he asked once more holding her hands. "Can I try to guess at least?"

A little game he created when children and Shiva didn't want to say his real thoughts.

"You can try." Shiva smiled. "I'm not easy as child."

"You are waiting for someone. Someone who is special to you." Agora then thought some seconds. "Are you waiting master Shaka arrives?"

Shiva's face change drastically. For a moment he showed real sadness but then just sighed and gave a fake smile.

"Yes. But I know he is busy in the Sanctuary. And, we know him, he doesn't like big parties or stay so long time with loud music." He then hugged Agora. "Don't worry about me. Let's enjoy our birthday, my beloved brother."

"Ok, fine. But if you don't feel too well, let me know. I can go with you to the Sanctuary and visit him if you need to."

"Please, don't do that. I will be fine. I just need that bitch bring me the big cake she promised."

"Stop calling her in that way."

"That's how we show our love."

Agora sighed and smiled to then hold her on his arms and kiss his forehead and cheek.

"Then everything is ok?"

"Totally. I mean, isn't like master Shaka would give any signal to be around. That have the same probability that Phoenix Ikki would arrive."

"Did you invite him?"

"Somehow, yes. If he comes, it is because master Shaka will."

Both smiled, but again the sound of the door appeared and Shiva, by reflex of that night, turned to see who entered. His eyes opened widely and were shining when the Cygnus Saint entered smiling, that just meant something if he didn't arrived before with the other people.

Shiva didn't move when he saw Phoenix Ikki entering with some gifts under his arm. The Peacock Saint smiled widely; that birthday party was important for him. It wasn't just a normal birthday party, indeed he had some other before maybe not as big as this one, but that one was important and special because he felt was his new life. The Gods forgive him and his master some months ago, so for Shiva this was his first birthday. He was happy to be alive again, even if he was still bearing the pain of his past, he decided to be a better person and mature a bit more. That's why he wanted to Shaka to be there. But…

When Ikki entered, the door closed and the voice of Shun could be heard. He yell in his native language "nii-san" and hug him. Ikki was surprised to see so many people but his eyes could catch how in the corner a little sob could be heard. Shiva was in shock, without closing his eyes but seeing nothing, indeed he was there but not his master.

"Are you ok, Shiva?" Agora asked seeing her like that.

Shiva just nodded and didn't even try to smile.

"Hey, Sorrento, Orphée." Ikki say hello at his way when he was walking towards Agora and Shiva. He smiled to the taller and gave his hand. "Happy birthday, big bear. I hope you like this"

Agora could catch the gift Ikki throw and smiled knowing he was like that. Shiva, at his part, smiled once more as Ikki gave him the gift.

"Happy birthday, white peacock. I was thinking in put like five or six female magazines but I found something better." Shiva was almost answering in a sassy way as always but Ikki came close to kiss her cheek. "And that's a gift too."

Shiva blushed and laughed a bit. Indeed, the ego of Ikki was something.

"Well, Phoenix Ikki giving me a kiss. That's interesting."

"I'm being serious. It is a gift. Your master told me to give it to you."

"My master?"

The Peacock Saint was a bit surprised and her eyes opened widely. Ikki explained he didn't want to come but Shaka was the one who pushed him to go at least some minutes. Plus, Hyoga was there helping to his master Camus as Ikki was helping Shaka with some information about a next mission, so when the Russian decided to go, Ikki decided to do the same.

"So, yeah. He asked me, that's why I'm here. But don't think I don't appreciate you two, losers. I still think you deserve a second chance"

"Should I say thank you or…?" Agora didn't know what to say.

"Don't say anything and just shut up." Ikki anyway felt something in Shiva's eyes. He was too serious and meditating about something. "Hey, Shiva, so it is your birthday…"

Shiva finished his trance as Agora pushed her slowly and nodded.

"Well, then let's dance a bit and then you can open your gifts."

"Dance?" Shiva was surprised, and even more when Ikki take his hand and pulled him slowly towards him. "Dance? With me?"

"No, with Agora. Of course you. You are the birthday girl."

Not even Agora or Shiva understood that, but maybe they didn't know that Ikki liked to be a gentleman with the ladies that were closed to his brothers, and this one was a woman close to his best friend Shaka.

"Hey, you two, Beethoven and Mozart." Ikki pointed to Sorrento and Orphée. "Play something nice, please. Those other musicians are boring."

As they both were walking towards other people were dancing, some of the saints couldn't believe what they were seeing. But Ikki's brothers indeed could. He was getting ready to dance with the Peacock Saint in the middle, with everyone seeing him. At least he was wearing a red shirt and some black pants that made him look formal.

"This is awkward." Said Shiva seeing the others.

"Oh indeed it is." Ikki answered smiling. "But I think would be unfair, don't you think so?" Shiva didn't quite understood why. "I dance with Shunrei when was her birthday, and with June too. I even tried with Shaina but I think she saw it as something to mock her." Shiva's eyes were still with the question. "You are a girl too, don't you?"

"Yes but…"

"And your master is Shaka and he is one of my best friends. I need to be fair with all the ladies in the family." He sighed. "Don't tell to anyone but… I even danced with Saori."

"I still don't get why you do it."

"Something personal." He said a bit serious but then just handle her close as he began to hear some music. "And because the Virgo Saint told me I should try to make you smile. So, when you see how terrible I dance at least you will laugh."

Shiva smiled as they both began to move in rhythm with the music. A lot of people were seeing him, others decided to dance as well and some other preferred to hear the beautiful melody that Sorrento and Orphée were playing. Something made for Gods, indeed. The music was great and slow enough to let them coordinate with the dance. Shiva still didn't believe it, but he was just blushing knowing that all this was because Shaka asked. He turned to see around as he was dancing with Ikki and realized now his brother was dancing with June, Marin didn't mind and began joke around with Shaina just to make Saori laugh a bit and Seiya being a bit surprised how well his master knew to dance.

"There is." Ikki said at least. "You are smiling. Do you mind if we stop dancing now?"

"No, I don't." Shiva laughed a bit.

"Great, because if the next one is good enough maybe I will ask Hyoga to dance too."

"With you?"

The Phoenix Saint laughed in a sarcastic way.

"No, with you." He winked to Shiva. "Hey, see it as a birthday gift. You can dance with that handsome blond guy."

"You are saying it as if I had a crush on him."

"You have a crush with every single man." Ikki laughed to receive a lightly push from his dancer companion. "Ok, no. Just with the Golden Saints." He then did a smile a bit sinister. "Certain Golden Saint wanted to come too…"

The older of those two just blushed.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh yes, indeed. Me neither, I wasn't like talking about a Chinese guy that makes stupid jokes and I don't know how in the world decided to court you."

"Just shut up and dance, ok?"

"Fine, fine… you are worse than Saori."

Both laughed a bit as the music kept going. Because indeed the music of those two was amazing and beautiful. And Ikki didn't dance so bad…


	3. The Libra

.

.

.

.

After the dance, and even a special one with Agora as his brother, Shiva was more than hungry. And not just her, but a lot of the guests were happy to arrive to the exterior close to the garden. A lot of tables were set with beautiful decoration making reference of the lotus flower and the peacocks. Everyone loved it and loved the delicious food inspired in the country where those two Saints were born and even trained. But even if the curry with chicken and some other delicious dishes were indeed great for the guests, the big cake was something they didn't expect. Wasn't just plain vanilla but had different fruits in the middle of each layer with a delicious peach and water rose cream that melted easily in their mouth.

Everything in the party was perfect, Agora was more than happy with his friends and enjoyed every minutes with them but, as his sister, sometimes felt a bit unhappy seeing her with those sad eyes that not so many people knew how to read. Shiva was laughing, talking with her friends and even joking around with Saori or bothering Hyoga kissing his cheeks, but Agora knew she was sad.

In a moment, Shiva began to move apart from the party and Agora could see her, he decided to follow her but his sister turned and smiled to give an order with her hand. She wanted to be alone some minutes. Agora decided to respect her desire and moved to talk again with his friends as Shiva walked alongside the walls of the manor to sit in a stone bench that was there. She sighed and sat in a lotus pose to close her eyes some seconds. She was happy for her birthday, but again the past was attacking her and couldn't' stop thinking in her real family and the mistakes she did before. Always happened in the birthdays, even if Shiva thought this one would be different.

As Shiva was in her meditations, heard some people laughing and in the moment she opened her eyes, Ikki and Hyoga were in front of her.

"Hello, birthday girl." Ikki smiled as he put a cigar on his mouth. "I hope you don't mind."

"Do you smoke, Ikki?" Shiva asked with big eyes.

"One every year." Answered Hyoga as Ikki was turning the cigar with his own cosmos. "Or two? Well, isn't a habit?" He then realized Shiva had some tears in the eyes. "Hey… does something happened?" the Cygnus Saint jumped to sat at her side and offer a bit of beer, but Shiva didn't like anyway. "While your brother is there all happy, you are here crying. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, don't worry." She stand up and was almost walking but Hyoga stopped her.

"At least clean your tears. Maybe Agora and Shun will be worried and I bet you don't want them to ask you why." He offered a beautiful white cloth.

"Why Shun?" asked Shiva as he began to remove his tears.

"Shun always worried for everyone." Ikki answered as he was playing with the cigar between his fingers. "Plus, is your birthday. And, for God sake, don't be sad. Shaka will think I didn't do my job correctly."

Shiva laughed a bit and gave back his cloth to Hyoga.

"You two are some kind of weird angels. I know understand why you are birds." Shiva smiled sincerely. "Thank you, Cygnus."

But Ikki's laughed interrupted them.

"He is in a devil in disguise." His mouth began to spare the smoke. "I'm just a devil."

"So dramatic."

"As always. Had you fight against him?" asked Shiva.

"Oh, don't make me remember." Hyoga pushed him a bit too strong. "Sorry, Shiva."

The Phoenix Saint didn't like so much the comment, so he took another breath from his cigar just to realized it was turn off. Curious, but didn't mind and turn it on again with his cosmos just to be turned off again some seconds late.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"Watch your mouth, kid!"

Ikki jumped backwards when a hand catch his cigar. It was too dark to see, the garden was very close and anyone could be hiding there. But that anyone removed his cloak and showed a white Chinese shirt. Ikki didn't like that, especially when Dohko began to smoke his cigar.

"Oh, I was expecting some terrible chemical taste like all the cigars from these days."

"Do you think I will buy that crap?" Ikki smiled. "At least I'm glad you like it. Finished, I don't want it anymore."

"Even Dohko smokes?" Shiva asked to Hyoga.

"Don't worry, isn't like it can kill us. Do you know the body of a saint has an incredible metabolism?" Hyoga smiled.

"That's why the duck never gets drunk." Ikki took him from the neck and began to move. "Now let's go, ducky. Let's leave this two alone."

The poor Hyoga was making painful sounds as Ikki pushed him. Enough to make him forget why he should let Dohko and Shiva alone, meanwhile the girl just smiled and her eyes sparkled when Dohko turn off the cigar and came close to hold her hands.

Even if he was just courting her, Dohko was indeed doing a great job with little details. Even just the simple fact that he escape from his responsibilities some minutes to wish her a good birth day and sit at her side.

They decided to keep some seconds of silence as Dohko was caressing her arm and taking out a little box from his clothes. Shiva smiled and even more when he opened the little back box. Inside was a beautiful jade pendant with the form of a Peacock.

"Dohko…" Shiva saw him a bit surprised. "This…"

"Do you like it?" she nodded. "Great, I was thinking in give it as a gift to your master! You see how much he loves me after I ask him if I could court you."

"Ah?" the girl just laughed a bit about it. She knew Dohko was kidding.

"No, is for you, beautiful princess." Dohko placed the pendant in her neck and came close to kiss her forehead. "Indeed looks beautiful."

"Yes, it does. It must be expensive."

"I was talking about your lips." Shiva blushed without control when Dohko placed a soft kiss in the corner of his lips and smiled. "Well, happy birthday, my peacock."

"T- thank you." She then decided to give a quickly kiss on his lips. "I should go back to the party, and you to the Sanctuary."

Shiva rose up but Dohko didn't, so she turned to see why and found something very funny. Dohko was smiling like an idiot and blushing. He just turned to see Shiva and jumped yelling, strong enough to make someone asked what happened. Dohko moved quickly to hold Shiva's hands and smiled.

"I think I need to go now." He said. "But… may I have another?"

As she nodded, Shiva give another quickly kiss to Dohko, making him smile again to then take his cloak and run to the garden once more now with the cigar in his mouth.

"Are you ok, Shiva?" Seiya came close to Shiva, who was seeing to the garden.

"Yes, I was just… I realized I cut my finger with a rose. I was afraid the Great Pisces would forgot the roses he used."

"Ah, I understand you. But I don't think so. Anyway, Agora was looking for you. Some guest are going and they want to say goodbye."

Shiva nodded as he moved and began to walk close to Seiya back to the manor. He couldn't not remove his eyes from the shiny pendant that was a beautiful peacock. But realized something else on it.

"What's that?" Seiya asked pointing.

"It is a gifts." Shiva asked as he was coming close to the entrance of the garden to the manor.

"No, but has something written."

It was dark outside, so Shiva didn't realized that little detail. He took the pendant and saw something written in Chinese. He was almost saying something when Seiya yelled to Shiryu, which made Shiva blush terrible. If it was something that Dohko wanted her to know, his apprentice couldn't know.

Anyway, he came close and Seiya asked him what was that sign in the back of the peacock.

"May I?" Shiryu asked to Shiva to have the pendant a bit closer. "It says… 'Goddess' but… well, it says 'Beauty Goddess' or 'Goddess with Beauty'. I must say is indeed a beautiful pendant, Shiva."

"Thank you." He smiled as he took it to put it around her neck again. "After all is mine. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go to see my brother."

She moved with the face over her shoulders and smiling as always. She was proud indeed, after all a Golden Saint told her beautiful in a very romantic way. But her cheeks blushed thinking that Dohko was doing such a great work courting her.

"He is so pretentious." Seiya said to his friend and brother.

"Indeed, I can't imagine a man like that."

"Well, **_she_** is a peacock." Shunrei smiled holding Shiryu's hand. "What did you expect?"


	4. The Virgo

.

.

.

.

The party was great from the beginning to the end, and that end were almost four in the morning. Saori, the reincarnation of Athena, invited to some of his friends in stay in the manor so they didn't need to travel back to wherever they needed to. Some of them accepted without problem, but others decided to go. Even the birthday brothers were going now back to the Sanctuary. They took all the gifts they could and leave some others in the manor, say good bye to their friends and accept a taxi that Saori asked for them to go to the Sanctuary or closer as they could.

The Peacock and the Lotus Saint were trying to be very calm as they were passing the secret passage to arrive faster to the Virgo Temple. Not all the Saints, not even the Gold ones, knew about this path. Anyway, in the moment they arrived to the Virgo Temple both sighed a bit tired but still with a smile.

"It was a great party, don't you think so?" Agora asked taking the gifts out of Shiva's hands.

"Oh, indeed. I'm so happy that Saori helped us. After all, we deserved a good party! We were dead!" she laughed a bit. "Agora?"

"Yes?"

The older almost fall with the gifts when he felt a big hug. He didn't want to leave everything in the floor and turned to hug her sister almost taking her body on the air. Shiva was smiling, with eyes closed and hugging him very hard.

"I love you, brother. I'm so happy we are together again."

"I love you too, sister." He answered as he let Shiva sat over her arms as she was a kid. "I would be very sad if I was alive without you. After all, you are my family." Shiva smiled widely and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, beautiful sister."

"Happy birthday, big brother."

The Lotus Saint left her in the floor and give a last kiss in the forehead where the bindi was. Again, took all the gifts and began his walk to the interior of the temple, but he realized his beloved sister wasn't doing the same.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Ah?" she asked as she was seeing to the air. "Oh, yes I'm. But… I want to see the stars a bit more." Shiva smiled and pointed to them. "I want to see the Virgo's constellation."

"As you wish, sister. Try to don't stay too late. Sleep well and sweet dreams!"

"Same to you!"

Her hand was waving as if Agora could see her, but indeed couldn't, not with all those gifts wrapped that he had in his hands. Shiva sighed a bit tired once more and her smile removed as she was seeing to the floor instead of the stars. Indeed that party was beautiful, everything was amazing, but for her something else, or better said, someone else wasn't there and that made the party not perfect as she wished.

How many years did she spend time training with the master Shaka? She saw him more like a father than a master but she know that the Virgo Saint would never feel the same. She then began to think in his mother. Terrible idea. Her eyes and expression couldn't more and the sadness that Shiva was bearing appeared. Some tears flow down and she needed to cover her face to don't show that weakness or don't let the sound of her sobs go out. Shiva knew was important to let all that go out and began to cry a bit more. But suddenly some steps made her took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She said cleaning her tears and pulling out her blue shirt out of the woman pants, a trick she liked to do to show a more feminine figure. "I'm sorry… I was…"

"Why are you sorry?"

Peacock Shiva smiled and turned to see his master. Shaka was in front of her, wearing a simple white shirt and pants of the same colour, as always with the eyes closed and showing a serious face. Shiva knew that even if he wasn't with the eyes opened, he could see thanks to the meditation and lessons of the old masters.

"I know you don't like us to be late and… well, I'm wearing woman clothes again."

"Indeed I don't like that but is your birthday so you can do it." he said. "And I'm glad I could find you. I would like to talk with you."

"Yes, master?"

"Not here." He said with a smile and offering his hand. "Let's go inside, it might get cold."

She nodded and came close to give her hand and walk some steps before his master stopped and turned to see the sky. She did the same to see what he was seeing. One of the stars from their constellation was shining still. Both of them smiled and felt an incredible energy over their veins as if their cosmos were seeing their original home.

After that feeling, both Saints of different ranks walked thru the temple to arrive to a room they both knew well. It was the meditation room; a place where the noise was strictly forbidden and big part of their training passed around there. Shiva could remember when she was a little girl and cried almost all the trainings because hated to be sit in one place and trying to do something she couldn't do. But thanks to his brother and the constant help of his master, she could reach some inner peace to can meditate without feeling anxious or with despair. Now she was again there, and almost unconsciously she took the lotus pose on the floor as his master was coming close to a little Buddha statue.

He was looking for something, something behind it and for sure was being hidden.

"How was the party?" he asked as he kept with the task.

"Fantastic. So many of my friends went and the food and music was perfect." She faked a smile. "You didn't go."

"I don't like parties, they are too noisy."

"Oh, I know… but even Ikki went." She laughed a bit. "It was too cute to see him there, he even invited me to dance more than once."

"As you see, the Phoenix Saint isn't that bad."

Shiva nodded and kept in silence a bit more.

"Agora was very happy too. He liked everything and, even if his family couldn't arrive, he said he was satisfied. I envy him."

"You shouldn't." Shaka said turning to see her. Lamentably, thanks to this could see some tears. "I didn't taught you that, Shiva."

"I didn't meant it. It is just, he is always so happy and I did enjoy the party but… I would like to see you there."

Shaka moved slowly without saying a word about this. He sat down in front of Shiva with a little box between the hands. It was an old box with beautiful lotus carved around. The Silver Saint cleaned her tears once more and waited to see her master talk.

"I'm sorry, I promise you it wasn't my intention to ruin your party."

"No, no, I did enjoy but… maybe I could enjoy more with you there."

"Next time. You know I hate birthdays and its parties because mean a year close to our end" He smiled as he passes one of his thumbs to clean a tear on her cheek. "But, let me give you a gift. I must say isn't totally a gift, this belongs to you since before."

"What?" Shiva saw how he was opening slowly the box. "I thought… maybe you…"

"I normally don't give gifts, Shiva. But I think you are a special person to me and deserve it." she smiled and some sparkles could being seeing in those blue eyes. "Today I was thinking in you and Agora and how in the end you became a family. I adore to see you both happy being together." He began to take some things out of the box. "Maybe you don't remember anything of this, you was so young."

Shiva moved slowly to see inside the box. She could remember well. Toys, little dolls Shaka once give her thinking she was a girl from body and not just mind, even some boxes where she and Agora recollect little stones that were close to the river. But what took more her attention was a wrapped gift, even with a blue ribbon on it.

"Here is." Master Shaka said with a smile. "Shiva? This belongs to you since always but… I hide it." now he had her attention. "I thought this would slow your training and make you weak but I know you are a strong lady who can have it now."

"Master?" Shiva smiled and cry a bit. "You said lady…"

"Well, you are. Anyway…" he cleared his throat and come even closer to be at side of Shiva and place the gift on her hands. "I hope you don't keep any anger to me."

"I will never, master Shaka." She said. "But well, what it is? My mask?" she laughed as she removed the blue ribbon. "I always asked a mask, remember? Oh, Agora knew it." she said as she began to open the wrap. "He always told me you would give me one if I…"

She couldn't talk more. Shiva was in silence and without moving. Shaka opened his eyes to be sure he was seeing right. The Peacock Saint was still seeing the open gift without an expression in her face. Not a smile, not sadness. There was nothing.

"Shiva?" he places his hand on her shoulder and come a bit closer. "Are you fine?"

"Master…" she said

But couldn't say more because her tears began to appear once more. This time, Peacock Shiva was crying louder and hide her face over Shaka' shoulder. He didn't do anything but place his hands on his head and try to calm Shiva down.

Some minutes passed like that, Shaka even felt a bit of regret for the gift. But then, his student moved and smiled.

"Are you fine?" Shaka asked once more.

"I'm so touched, master." Shiva said taking the beautiful sari. "It is… I can't believe it."

The red sari was washed up, almost taking a pink colour in some places. Other part of it was tear apart and the decoration with little stones only had a few of them. But for Shiva's eyes, it was the most beautiful thing she could have in her hands.

"Do you remember when I saved you, Madhan?" Shaka smiled to lead her head lay on his chest. "You was covered in that sari and you didn't leave it for anything. You was tired, crying and with such sadness. I thought in destroy it and burn it… but something in me said that maybe I needed to keep it."

"Thanks, master. It means a lot to me."

"Shiva, Madhan." Shaka smiled as he took the sari and placed in her head. Both names were her names, as always a duality. "Your mother would be very proud of you. You are strong, you are what you are and I believe you will always become better." He smiled to kiss her forehead. "Happy birthday, Shiva."

The peacock Saint smiled once more as she hug him. That sari was the best gift and the way how Shaka was hugging her. What else she could ask? Even if the party was big, with lot of friends and everything anyone could wish, that last moment in the morning was all it matter.

* * *

.

 _Of course, after two months of her birthday I just finished this... I'm terrible. BUT HEY! At least I finished._

 _I hope you enjoyed it and like it x) I did, and I'm always more in love with Peacock Shiva._

 _Thanks for read!_


End file.
